


This Was Your Choice

by Vampoof94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampoof94/pseuds/Vampoof94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity made a choice to patrol for Oliver. Things don't go as planned though, and she is faced with heartbreak and a tough decision. She made one choice, but by the end of the night she must decide on another. Smoaking Canary</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Your Choice

The screams coming from the other woman were enough to make her blood freeze. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. She was supposed to prove that she was capable of doing the patrol just for an hour or so, and here she was, laying face down on the cold, hard ground while a fire burned a house down, and her friend cried in pain. This wasn't supposed to happen...not to her or anyone else. She held a hand to her bleeding stomach and glanced at her friend. Blood was pooling between them and it was hard to tell who's was who's. As the sirens closed in around them, Felicity bit back her tears and pulled her hood down. Sam smiled weakly and Felicity looked away. She couldn't be on the receiving end of that smile. Not from her cousin or anyone else. She wasn't able to save Sam's husband who was laying lifeless a few feet away from them. 

“I'm so sorry.” 

“This isn't your fault.”

“I couldn't protect everyone. Jack died because I didn't make it to him in time and now you...your...” Felicity choked back a sob and Sam put a hand on her cheek.

“Felicity...please don't do this to yourself.”

“But...”

“Listen Felicity. I know I'm going to die tonight, but I refuse to take my unborn child with me to the grave. I want you to care for her.”

“I can't.” Felicity pulled away from Sam. 

“Yes you can. You're the only one I can trust.” 

“I can't Sam!” Felicity let her tears fall. “I'm the one who got you hurt! I can't do the same to your child...”

“You won't.” Sam smiled and more blood dripped off her chin. She was crying too. She never wanted to die like this. “I'm so proud of you Felicity. I couldn't ask for a better cousin, a better friend, and crime fighter.” 

“I failed you...” Felicity stared down at the blood soaking the earth. This wasn't supposed to happen.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

“Hey Felicity!” Sara shouted down the hall. Felicity poked her head around the corner and looked at her girlfriend. 

“Yes?”

“Do you know where I put my rockets shirt? I can't go to the game without it you know.”

“It should be where it always is.”

“Well I don't see it.” Sara frowned and went back to searching. Felicity set her phone down and went to help Sara out. 

“Could you have packed it?” 

“I don't think so...” Sara furrowed her brows and sighed in frustration. “I might have.”

“I'll go down to the house and search. You stay here and look.”

“Thanks babe.” Sara smiled and kissed Felicity. 

“I can't wait until we move into our new house.”

“Me either. We should be able to sleep there tonight though.”

“Really?!”

“Yep.” Sara grinned. “I'm moving the rest of the stuff there before I go to the game with my dad.”

“You're the best!” Felicity jumped with joy. She was excited that they were finally going to move into an actual house together. They would be married in a month and everything felt so right. She hugged Sara. Everything was going right.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

“Felicity you can't just leave. You have serious injuries.” Sam watched as Felicity stood up. The sirens were getting closer and Felicity had to leave. She couldn't get caught wearing her hood and mask. 

“I can't stay Sam. I'm wearing my mask which means I need to go. Now.”

“Promise me you'll come to the hospital as soon as possible.”

“I promise.” Felicity said as she stood up shakily. Sam let more tears fall. 

“I don't want to die alone Felicity.”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Oliver crossed his arms and Felicity stood her ground. “I can handle it Oliver. Sara will be back in an hour and you won't be too far away. Remember I've patrolled before.”

“That was with me or Sara. You've never been alone.”

“I can handle it.”

“Felicity you know Sara won't be happy if you get hurt.”

“I know Oliver. It's just an hour.”

“Promise you'll call if something seems wrong?”

“I promise.” Felicity grinned and ran over to her bag where she kept her mask and hood. Oliver rolled his eyes. 

“You better keep that promise.”

“I will! Have fun with Laurel!” She smiled down at the mask in her hands. She could finally show them that she was stronger.   
….................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity limped down the stairs and found Sara reading a book. She dropped her head. 

“Sara...I'm really sorry.” 

“Felicity!!” Sara threw her book down and ran over to Felicity. “What happened!?”

“Please help stitch me up...I have to get to Sam...please...” Felicity was crying and Sara helped her over to one of the metal tables. She laid her down gently before running off to get the first aid kit. 

“Start telling me what happened now.” Sara said while she helped get Felicity's shirt off. Felicity threw her head back. 

“I was heading back from patrol since you got home...I ran into Sam and Jack, but these guys in masks attacked them...I tried to help...but...but now they...” Felicity closed her eyes and Sara waited. “I couldn't save them...”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity stayed to the shadows as she patrolled the streets. She walked along the alleyways and listened for any signs of trouble. So far everything was quiet and she didn't have to do anything. Sara had texted her saying that she would be in the foundry working out. Sara knew Felicity was out patrolling, but she was going to wait until Felicity needed her. She had talked about this with Felicity already. Once Sara was home, Felicity would head back. Felicity turned a corner and saw someone familiar. She put her back against the wall and silently waited for Sam to pass. Something caught her eye. A group of men were approaching her friends quickly. She noticed that the men were wearing some sort of mask and held swords. It wasn't often that men ran around Starling with swords, but Felicity knew this was bad. She didn't know much about how to handle that kind of situation. She gripped her bow and held it up to aim at one of the men. Sam and Jack noticed the group and quickly tried to get away. Jack stood in front of his wife protectively while she pulled out her phone to call for help. Felicity fired an arrow and took out one man. The others snapped their attention to her and she exited the shadows. 

“Well look at who we have here. One of the famous vigilantes.”

“She doesn't look familiar. Must not be very good of a fighter.” Felicity ignored them and looked at her friends. They looked terrified. Sam was holding her stomach protectively while Jack held out his pocket knife.

“Run.” Felicity said as she looked at Sam. 

“Nobody's going anywhere.” One man said as he approached them. “Do it now.” He raised his hand and almost instantly a building near them went up in flames. Felicity now knew why they seemed familiar. They were from a group that burned buildings as a distraction while they terrorized people on the streets. These were people Felicity should not be dealing with. She slipped a hand in her pocket and tried to get her phone, but something was smashed into the back of her head. She fell to the ground and a foot kicked her side. “You shot my friend. That was a bad move on your part.” Felicity glanced over at Sam. She was being held by two men while Jack was being beaten. Sam was crying and trying to break free. Felicity grit her teeth and pushed herself up while ignoring the shouts from the others. She punched one of the men beating Jack and blocked a punch from one of the others. Sara had taught her a lot on defending herself, but she also taught her how to fight back or else she would have never let Felicity out tonight. Felicity shoved a guy to the ground and grabbed her knife from the sheath on her back. 

“She wants a fight boys.” 

“Then let's give her one.” 

“Get your wife out of here Jack.” Felicity got up and faced the group. Jack grabbed Sam and looked at Felicity. 

“How do you know us?” 

“...”

“Oh no...” Sam covered her mouth and stared at Felicity. She knew who she was. She knew and Felicity couldn't say anything yet. 

“Go.” Felicity turned her head and the two ran off. She glanced back at her opponents and raised her knife. It wouldn't defend her much against swords, but once her friends were safely away, she could run off to get Oliver.

“Jack no!!” Felicity turned quickly only to see Jack falling to the ground with a blade piercing his heart. Her eyes went wide and she felt her blood freeze. Sam was in the hands of two men. Felicity felt someone stand over her. 

“I said...nobody leaves.” She screamed as a sharp pain exploded in her shoulder. “We might have let the woman live...if it weren't for you.” Felicity closed her eyes as the beating began. There was nothing she could do. She should never have left the foundry alone.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Sara wiped the last of the blood away from Felicity's body and tossed the bloody rag aside. They hadn't said much after Felicity explained what went down. The wounded girl was half awake and in searing pain. The medicine Sara gave her hadn't kicked in yet. Sara looked Felicity over again to make sure she got everything. Felicity had a long gash running along her stomach, and she had been stabbed in her left shoulder. She also had many cuts and bruises and from what Sara could see, she had a concussion. Felicity looked at her with tears in her eyes. 

“I'm really sorry Sara...but I have to get to the hospital.”

“You can't move Felicity.” 

“I have to.” Felicity pushed herself up with a grunt and Sara held her in her arms. She pressed a kiss to the girl's temple. 

“I'm so sorry about what happened Felicity...but you can't even walk.”

“Then help me!” Felicity said loudly. Sara sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the blonde here. Not when her cousin was in the hospital dying. She nodded. 

“Don't move. I'm going to get you something to wear.” Sara walked away and picked up her duffel bag with her extra clothes. She pulled out a pair of pants and a t shirt before walking back to her girlfriend. “We'll take it slow so I don't hurt you further.” Sara watched as Felicity struggled to lift her arms. “Wait.” Sara unzipped her hoodie and helped slip it on Felicity. “It doesn't matter that you don't have anything on underneath. I can help with that when we get home.” Felicity gripped Sara's arms as she got off the table. She closed her eyes as pain shot up her leg. Sara tried to remain calm as she watched her lover fight back cries of pain. 

“I'll be okay right?”

“Yes you will.” Sara reassured her. “Try using the table to hold yourself up while I put these on you.” Sara said holding up the pants. Felicity nodded and used all her strength while Sara carefully slipped the pants on her. “I need to call the guys.”

“Can't it wait? Sam...Sam needs me right now.”

“I'll call them on the way then.” Sara said as she picked up Felicity's car keys. “Hold onto the keys for me. I'm going to carry you out of here, so you don't have to walk.” Felicity nodded and Sara took a deep breath before picking Felicity up. She took her time going up the stairs seeing as Felicity was having a hard time hiding the pain. “Once we get there, you're not allowed to move. Don't even think about arguing.” Felicity nodded. She didn't even feel like putting up a fight. Sara managed to get her to the car and buckled her in before running to the other side. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot before dialing Oliver's number. She gripped the steering wheel while keeping her eyes on the road. Oliver finally picked up much to Sara's relief.

“Oliver grab Dig and come down to the hospital.”

“What happened?” His voice was laced with fear and anger. Sara looked at Felicity.

“Felicity ran into trouble tonight and well...she's with me right now. Nothing too serious.”

“She's at the hospital?”

“We're going there. Something bad happened to Sam and Jack.”

“Sara you need to give me something.”

“Ollie...let me explain later.” 

“Pretty bad? How is Felicity?”

“She's banged up pretty good. She won't be out of my sight any time soon.”

“I'm sorry. I had Laurel call Diggle and we're on our way.”

“Thanks Oliver.”

“Take care of her.” Sara ended the call. 

“Doing okay?”

“Mhmm...” Felicity had her head against the window and her eyes were closed. Sara guessed that the pain meds had finally began to work. 

“We're almost there so hang on.”

“Okay.”

“Felicity I think we should talk before we get there.” 

“Sara...” Felicity opened her eyes and looked over at the worried blonde. “I can't do it.”

“She said that you're the only one she will trust with her child...if it makes it.”

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to do? I mean you two were very close.” Felicity winced at Sara's words. She took note of the 'were'. Sara was right though. Her and Sam had always been close and when Sara saw the two together for the first time, she had laughed and said they were like twins. Felicity looked at her hands. 

“There's no way I could ever be a mother...”

“Felicity you're going to need to figure it out soon.”

“I know...I just...how can I care for a kid when I have two jobs and am barely ever home? Even you and me never get alone time.”

“I'd help you and so would all our friends.” 

“I couldn't ask you to do that.”

“We stick together through thick and thin babe. Just know that whatever you choose, I'll be right beside you. Supporting you.” Sara slid her hand over to Felicity's and squeezed it. Felicity was crying. She nodded to Sara. 

“Thank you...” The rest of the drive was filled in with silence. Sara's mind was running a thousand miles per hour and she wasn't sure what was going on inside of her girlfriend's head. She pulled up to the hospital and turned the car off. “None of this is your fault.”

“You weren't there...I...” Felicity shook her head and opened her door. Sara sighed and was out and over to her side quickly. 

“Take your time.” Sara said quietly. Felicity nodded and held onto her lover. Sara led them inside and to the front desk. Felicity did the talking and soon they were walking down a hall towards the operating room. There was a doctor that met them. He looked between the two. 

“Are one of you a Felicity Smoak?” 

“I am.” Felicity said quickly. The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Sam has been asking for you and while I don't usually let people in here, this is different. Her chances of making it out of the OR are very low. I'm sorry.”

Felicity clutched Sara's hand tighter. “Can I go in?”

“Yes. Follow me.” Felicity let go of Sara. 

“I'll be okay Sara.”

“I'll be right here.”

“Thanks.” Felicity followed the doctor and Sara was left alone. She slumped down in a chair and dropped her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just this morning, they had everything they could have ever wanted. Now things were turning bad again.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

“Any news yet?” Oliver asked as he took a sip of water. Laurel, Diggle, and Oliver got to the hospital not long after Felicity walked into the OR. It had been two hours with no word from the doctors. Sara was close to the edge and she couldn't take the silence. 

“Nothing.” Sara rubbed her face. “I wish I knew what to do.”

“I think all we can do is help Felicity recover from tonight.” Diggle said quietly. Laurel agreed with him. 

“She's going to be heartbroken for awhile. Losing someone isn't easy.” 

“Thank you for coming Laurel.” Sara said quickly. She hadn't thanked her sister for showing support to her girlfriend yet, and it was needed. 

“Of course I'd be here. Felicity is going to be my sister in law soon. We're already like a family.”

“When she came down those stairs...my heart just broke at the sight of her.”

“Sara she will be okay.” Oliver said. She nodded and looked at the doors. 

“I'm going to find and kill those assholes.”

“You're not the only one.” 

“Dad?”

“I just came from the scene. Laurel told me Felicity was hurt.”

“The scene...”

“It wasn't pretty. We found Jack's body with a sword in it. There was also a lot of blood. Plus...” He looked around him. “I found Felicity's bow and quiver. They are in my car so don't worry.”

“Those are the least of my problems dad.” Sara sighed. 

“How is Felicity?”

“Beat up pretty good. Her cousin won't make it out of the OR.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Quentin sat down and let out a long sigh. “How about the child?”

“They're trying to save her. Sam wants Felicity to take care of her.” 

“And?”

“And what?” Sara asked. 

“Is she going to keep it?”

“I'm not sure. Felicity is afraid right now.”

“Well does she know that all of us will help you guys?” 

“I told her that.”

“Give her time. She's probably still in shock.” 

“Yeah...” Sara never took her eyes off that door.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity held her cousins hand tightly and kept her eyes on the girls face. It was filled with an expression of pain. She was dying and everyone in the room could see it. Sam looked into Felicity's eyes. 

“You will make sure she has a good life right?”

“Of course Sam. I'd never let anything happen to her.”

“Thank you...I know that she will be surrounded by amazing people.” She sniffled again. Felicity listened to the beeping machines. The doctors almost had the baby out. It wouldn't be born too early seeing as Sam was due any day, but they still feared the attack might have injured the baby somehow. Sam started screaming in pain again and Felicity felt her hand being crushed under the girls grip. It wasn't long after that that crying from the baby could be heard. Felicity turned her head and saw the baby. 

“It's a girl all right.” The doctors cleaned it up a little before handing her off to Sam. The girl was crying and when she got the baby her crying got worse. Felicity started crying too, but because of the circumstances. This moment should be joyous, yet it wasn't because the machines beeping was starting to get slower. 

“She's beautiful...”

“Yeah.” 

“Promise to keep her safe?” Sam's heart got even slower and Felicity bit her lip. 

“I'll always keep her safe.”

“Thank...you...” Sam smiled and Felicity watched as she left the world. The machine flat lined and doctors walked over to them. 

“I'm sorry for your loss.” 

“Thanks...” Felicity hugged her cousin's body to her chest one last time. Every moment they shared went through her mind. Every laugh, cry, and secret told between the two made her heart break more and more. The baby was crying nonstop and Felicity looked over at her. She wiped her eyes and stepped away from Sam's body. “I'll keep her safe...”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity walked out of the OR and everyone looked up. She was quickly engulfed in one of Sara's hugs. She slowly brought her arms up. 

“I'm sorry Felicity.” 

“The baby is okay. I'm going to keep her Sara.” Felicity allowed Sara to sit her down. She sighed in relief as she got off her legs. 

“All right. We'll raise her like our own and don't worry. She will know what her real parents were like.” 

Felicity nodded. “Thank you Sara.” 

“Do you have a name?” Oliver asked. 

“Sam wanted to name her Skylar.” Felicity looked at Sara. “And since we're getting married...I thought we could make it Skylar Lance.” 

“It's perfect babe.” Sara smiled. 

“Is it okay? Quentin? Laurel?”

“Of course it is! We'll always support you and your decisions.” Quentin replied. 

“Skylar will be loved.” Laurel added. Felicity smiled. 

“Thanks.”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity dozed off awhile ago and was leaning against Sara. Everyone had started calming down and Sara waited patiently for her girlfriend to wake up. 

“She looks peaceful.” Diggle said. 

“It's probably the medicine I gave her.” Sara answered. 

“She needs rest.”

“And that isn't going to be easy to get with a new born living with you guys.” Laurel said. Sara groaned. 

“Hadn't thought about that...but I'll take care of her until Felicity is healed.”

“I never thought you'd become a mother.”

“Wow thanks Laurel.”

“I'm not saying it in a bad way so calm down.” 

“Well I have no idea how to be a parent.”

“I'll give you pointers.” Quentin said. 

“Thanks...” Sara mumbled. She looked at the girl sleeping by her. “I'll do whatever it takes.”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity woke up in pain and everything hurt. She groaned and nearly fell out of her chair in her moving. Someone caught her. 

“Careful Felicity.”

“Dig?”

“Yeah. Sara sent Laurel and her dad home. She's with Oliver saying goodbye.”

“Okay...” Felicity looked around them. “Where's Skylar?”

“With the other babies. The doctors said you could take her home day after tomorrow.”

“Okay.” 

“We're making plans to get the things you two will need for her.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah tomorrow we're going shopping.”

“Can you help me over to where Skylar is?” Felicity asked quietly. Diggle nodded and helped her to her feet. They slowly made their way down the halls. Felicity stopped and looked inside the glass where the babies were. She raised her hand and set it on the wall between them. Skylar was sleeping soundly. A smile graced Felicity's face as she watched the tiny person sleep. It was a miracle. So much pain had happened tonight and two good people died, but one person was born to the world. 

“Do you want to head home?” 

“I can't leave her...”

“Felicity it's okay.”

“No. I'm not leaving her side.” 

“You and Sara are so stubborn.” Diggle sighed. “Well sit down at least. Sara doesn't want you moving around.” 

“You're awake.” Sara said as she approached the two. Oliver was right behind her. “But Dig is right. I want you to rest.” Sara wrapped her arms around the quiet girl. “Please go home. I promise to stay here.” 

“I can't...”

“You don't have to ask me to do this. I'm going to be your wife and this is our child now. It's okay. Besides I think you should go shopping. I don't know what I'm supposed to get.” 

“There's a lot we need to do...” 

“And we'll get it done. Oliver and Dig already said they would paint the room.”

“Please tell me you chose a good color.” Felicity turned her head towards the group. 

“Well I think it should be a green color, Sara wants yellow, Dig wants pink.” Oliver said with a grin. Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“You heroes with your colors.”

“I'm not pink.” Diggle defended himself. 

“I know.” 

“Well what do you think?” Sara asked. Felicity turned back to the baby. 

“Maybe a light shade of purple.” 

“We can do that.” Oliver said. 

“I'll help pick the right color tomorrow.” 

“Good. Now go home and sleep.” Sara said as she rubbed Felicity's arms soothingly. Felicity shook her head. 

“I can't sleep in our house without you.”

“She can stay with me.” Oliver threw in. “I'll keep her safe.”

“Will that work for you?” Sara asked.

“Sure.” Felicity nodded and hugged Sara. “I think I need to get off my feet.”

“Yeah you do.” 

“And get more pain medicine.”

“Oliver will get you some don't worry.”

“Okay.” 

“Take care of her Ollie.”

“I will.”

“Make sure she sleeps.”

“I know.”

“Don't let her...”

“Sara, I got this. Don't worry.” Oliver smiled and Sara sighed. She didn't like being away from Felicity. The gang bid each other goodnight. Diggle decided to stay with Sara so she didn't have to be alone.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

By the time Sara and Felicity could take Skylar home, their friends had finished getting the little girl's room ready. Felicity could hardly believe the sight of the room. It was the only room in the house actually finished. Everywhere else, boxes scattered the ground. Sara walked into the room cradling Skylar in her arms. 

“Hey.”

“I can't believe how fast they worked.”

“Well, Laurel and my dad were there making them work quick.”

“Wow...”

“So you like it then?”

“It's perfect...and I think Skylar will love it.” Felicity smiled and looked at the sleeping baby in Sara's arms. “She looks so much like her mother...”

“Yeah.” Sara agreed quietly. She carefully set the girl down in the crib before turning back to her girlfriend. “Let's go clean up.”

“You won't let me do anything.”

“Well I'll let you keep me company.” Sara grinned and Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks a lot.” Felicity pulled the door closed a little after they exited the room. She followed Sara down the stairs slowly. “Where to start...”

“Hmm...how about the kitchen and then our room? Since those are important.”

“I guess so.” Felicity agreed. She watched Sara go through boxes and she would let Sara know where each thing should go. As the time went by, their friends showed up to help them out and things were actually getting done. Felicity had to sit the boys down and tell them that it mattered where things were placed and Sara got a kick out of it. The baby woke up screaming and Felicity jumped. Sara went to get Skylar while everyone continued to get things put away. Felicity warmed up a bottle for the girl. Sara walked into the kitchen with the crying baby and Felicity smiled and handed the bottle to Sara. Skylar greedily sucked on her bottle. Both Sara and Felicity sighed in relief. “I can sit and hold her if you want.”

“You sure?” Sara asked. Felicity hadn't held the baby at all yet, and Sara wasn't sure if the girl was even ready. 

“I can't just watch you do all the work. Sam would want me to move on.”

“You're so brave.”

“Not cute?” Felicity responded in shock. Sara chuckled. 

“You're a lot of things Felicity. A lot.” Sara smiled and walked into the living room. Felicity took a seat on the couch and everyone surrounded her. Sara carefully bent down and placed the baby in her arms. Felicity adjusted to get comfortable. She watched Skylar drink her bottle. Skylar was watching Felicity as well. When Felicity looked up, everyone was smiling down at her. She grinned. 

“I can do this.”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Later that night, Felicity was saying goodbye to her friends and thanking them for their help. They had actually gotten a lot done. Sure there was more, but they would get to it. Sara had gone to put Skylar to bed awhile ago and Felicity was wondering where she was. She trudged up the stairs and peeked into the baby's room. Sara had her head back with Skylar in her arms in the rocking chair. Felicity smiled and walked into the room. She placed a hand on Sara's cheek. The girl opened her eyes and stared up at her girlfriend with a small smile. 

“She was snoring earlier just like you do.”

“Oh be quiet.” Felicity blushed. “Put her to bed and you come to ours.”

“Yes dear.” Sara chuckled quietly as she got up. Skylar moved a little, but stayed asleep. Sara laid her back in the crib and followed Felicity out of the room. 

“We're finally in our new home.” Sara said as she changed into pajamas. 

“Yeah. It feels great.” Felicity replied. 

“Here let me help you get into bed.”

“Thanks.” Felicity laid down slowly and Sara tucked her in before crawling over her and getting under the blankets as well. 

“Everything will be okay.” 

“Do you think I made the right choice of going on patrol that night? I mean the one night I go...people I love die.”

“Well you say everything happens for a reason right? Well I think that if you hadn't of been there, Skylar wouldn't even be alive. You helped give her a life.”

“I guess.” Felicity said. She glanced at Sara with a grin. “You make a great mother.” 

“And you do to babe.” Sara grinned and kissed Felicity. “We're going to be super moms.”

“I'm making t-shirts.” They laughed a little too loud and Skylar started waking up. “Whoops...sorry.”

“You go get the bottle and I'll get the kid.”

“Teamwork.” Felicity smiled. 

“I'll be waiting for that shirt.” Sara said with seriousness. Felicity almost tripped over her feet at the blondes serious voice. Sometimes her blonde crime fighter could be a little odd, but she was hers and now they had a baby, a new house, and would be getting married soon. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.


End file.
